


Basketbros

by Haruki_Pillow, nigoi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruki_Pillow/pseuds/Haruki_Pillow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigoi/pseuds/nigoi
Summary: The story of why Takeru started to play basketball.





	Basketbros

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Basketbros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326925) by [Haruki_Pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruki_Pillow/pseuds/Haruki_Pillow), [nigoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigoi/pseuds/nigoi). 



The bell that announced the break rang loudly and all the children of that third-grade class ran out to the playground, to enjoy their half an hour of freedom in that place that was boring to most.

In that break, there were all kinds of people; children that spoke with each other, ones who gossiped, others who did sport... And, last but not least, there was him—a little blond who looked wistfully at the others' cheerful games, especially when they played basketball.

His friends had started to practice it and, even though he really wanted to play with them, he feared that because he was awful at sports, he would be humiliated.

However, the most unexpected thing happened and, that day, one of his friends asked him amiably if he wanted to play.

He couldn't stand it anymore! He wanted to run, to bounce the ball, jump, confuse his rivals and, finally, land a basket. For those reasons, that day, he accepted to play with his teammates.

Sadly, things didn't go as expected (on the other hand, they went _exactly_ how he thought it would). He didn't score, he always lost the ball and his passes were always intercepted by the rival team. The worst thing, however, was when the other kids started to laugh at him.

When he told that to his older brother (his greatest mistake, _ugh_ ), Yamato was furious and he dragged Takeru to the nearest pitch.

...And that was why he was receiving a basketball. With the face. For the third time.

"Come on, Takeru, you can do it!" He knew Yamato was trying to help him, but, honestly, it wasn't working. He had never appreciated his brother's way of solving problems (he was more like Taichi than he thought), and that came clear during little moments like those when frustration trapped him with its claws.

Crying a little, Takeru hurried to pick up the ball and mulled over how to tell Yamato that he could _not_ become the next Pau Gasol with just a few hours of training.

However, when he turned and saw his brother smiling—a genuine smile, not those tsundere ones he gave to Taichi, or the little melancholic ones to their father's back—, Takeru thought he would prefer to break his nose a few more times that to see that smile dim.

...Even though he was probably laughing at him, and at his nose, that was, without a doubt, swelling and changing colour.

In the end, it was a half-decent experience, and, in fact, Takeru discovered that landing a triple from the other end of the pitch was surprisingly easy, and _no, Yamato, it isn't lucking if you do it three consecutive times_.

 

 


End file.
